landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Notes 02.04.14
Fixed a number of client and server crashes to help improve stability! Fixed a bug that was causing the loss of half of the voxel changes players were making around the world! Fixed an issue in character create and character select where you had to select a different server and then select the server you really wanted to ensure you started on the right world. Fixed a problem with the Alpha Potion not properly working after you logged out or moved between worlds. The potion should now work as intended. Fixed a bug that would cause players to lose props when using “cut” or “delete” with a selection volume. There is currently an issue where sometimes props you’ve placed in your claim disappear from the world. We’re still trying to find the root of the problem, but in the meantime we have something to help the situation. Now, if you go to the island your claim is on, it will attempt to refund any items the game has data about that have disappeared. If you placed more than one of an item, you’ll only get one back unfortunately. Fixed a bug where sometimes when you activated a building tool (often delete or heal) it would act like you should be able to use it but no cursor would show up. Fixed an issue where the map and claims placement view would “accumulate” data as you moved from island to island. This made it impossible to see the true state of any given island without logging out and back in. Fixed some issues with the starting movie so that now you can alt-tab in and out of it without locking down your desktop. So now you can make Dave smaller…now if only his voice started going higher and higher as he got smaller and smaller… Fixed an issue when switching between tools where sometimes you had to try to equip the new tool twice. Fixed an issue that could result in claims being lost if they were created shortly before a zone crashed. Added an option for Y-axis Invert. Added loot notifications anytime you get something. So now, you’ll see what you crafted, what you got from the bags rewarded by using the sifter, and any other way you receive items in the game! We’ve disabled salvaging while we tune the amount of resources returned when salvaging something. We’ve reduced the time a voxel placed outside your claim stays in the world. Down from 1 hour to 1 minute. Added a new command on the Main Menu (escape menu) called “Evac to Safety”. This is useful if you happen to get stuck in places you shouldn’t be… Characters will now show their equipment in Character Select. Changed the zoom in effect during character create to be centered on the eyes. The Founder’s Pickaxe now has the appropriate particle effect playing on it. Oooo, prettier shiny! Updated the visuals for other players’ names. Fixed a number of issues with cursors not updating properly as you move the mouse around. Fixed some problems where multiple key presses at the same time could result in incorrect behavior. Fixed a problem with broken tooltips for some items and crafting recipes. Added the proper model to the Vault (NOT the Founder’s Vault) and renamed it Rustic Stone Vault. Removed “Natural” from the names of Amaranthine, Alabaster, Marble and Obsidian. Added a maximum range for emotes so they aren’t seen from halfway across the zone. Oh yeah, and we're launching Serenity along with this as well. No big deal, right? Category:Update Notes Category:Alpha